


Umbrella

by zeejayblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takeda is a blushing mess, to a degree, ukai is... so kind, ukatake... is why i'm alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejayblue/pseuds/zeejayblue
Summary: When it rains, it pours. And of course it just so happens to rain the one day Takeda forgets his umbrella.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> i’m rewatching haikyuu but i haven’t finished yet and it’s been almost a year since i’ve written anything for it,,, and i’ve never written ukatake before… i’m sorry if this is really rusty or if anything’s incorrect… i just had an urge to write a small ukatake drabble,,,,

             Takeda sighed as he spotted the rain outside of the classroom window. Of course the only day he forgets an umbrella is the day it randomly downpours. Just his luck. He could only hope it would lighten up some before the end of class. He really didn’t feel like running in the rain with his arms over his head as a sad excuse for protection from the storm.

             After passing the rest of their free time with some review, he dismissed his students and grabbed his things. To Takeda's dismay, it had begun to rain harder. He sighed irritably and walked out of the classroom door, preparing to be drenched as soon as he set foot outside of the building as he walked down the halls. Takeda huffed and swiftly yanked his jacket off of his arms and placed it over his head as soon as he step foot outside of the building’s front door.

             Right away, his jacket got wet. Takeda began to jog, but he groaned as he found out it was almost useless as the rain began to seep through the jacket’s thin fabric. A small droplet of water dripped onto the back of his hand, and he shivered as he realized just how cold it was outside. Takeda pouted and began to pick up the pace a bit, now looking forward to being inside the dry gymnasium.

             Ukai, who was glad he remembered to bring an umbrella today, saw a figure ahead of him. After getting a closer look, he noticed it was Takeda, attempting to use his thin jacket as shelter from the rain. Ukai sympathetically chuckled, and began to walk a little faster to catch up. As he got closer, he noticed Takeda was shivering.

             “Oi, Sensei,” Ukai called. As soon as Takeda turned his head to look at Ukai, an umbrella was over his head and Ukai was directly by his side.

             “The one day you forget your umbrella, it pours, huh?” Ukai chuckled, a small smile on his face. Takeda colored a bit before quietly laughing and looking to his feet.

             “Just my luck,” Takeda replied ironically with a small chuckle. 

             “That jacket didn’t do much, did it?” Ukai laughed rhetorically. Takeda suddenly remembered his jacket, and removed the sodden fabric from the top of his head. Takeda frowned as he realized his hair was dripping wet.

             “I suppose not,” Takeda replied sheepishly.

             “Here, hold this,” Ukai ordered suddenly, pushing the umbrella towards him. Surprised, Takeda took hold of the umbrella. Ukai zipped open his gym bag and whipped out a dry, warm jacket.

             “Here, you can wear this one for now,” Ukai offered. Takeda’s face began to grow warm with a feeling that was both affection and embarrassment, but he humbly accepted the offer anyway. Takeda didn’t notice Ukai blushing a little as well when he slipped the jacket on over his shirt, which had begun to grow damp.

             Ukai seemed to have forgotten about his brief feeling of fondness, as he started to laugh. Confused, Takeda raised an eyebrow.

             “What? Does my hair really look that bad?” Takeda questioned, reaching a hand for his sopping hair.

             “No, no,” Ukai explained, his laughter dying down. He sighed before adding onto his words.

             “The jacket… it’s a bit too big on you,” Ukai finished, his amused tone fading into a affectionate one. Noticing this, Takeda’s cheeks flushed a shade of bright pink. He was thankful it was dark and cloudy out.

             “I-I’m like 5 inches shorter than you, a-and I have narrower shoulders, of course it’s gonna be a bit big,” Takeda stuttered in reply after a brief awkward silence. He sheepishly ducked his head into the fabric of the jacket to hide himself as he glanced down and away from Ukai to the right. Ukai did the same, expect he looked the opposite direction.

             “I’m gonna need that back when practice ends,” Ukai mumbled after a small silence. Takeda hummed a reply and Ukai closed his umbrella before the pair went inside to begin stretches and warmups.

             Practice was successful, and the team is certainly getting stronger. They’re learning new moves and strategies and executing them well. It’ll certainly give them a leg up in future matches. The team took about 10 minutes to clean everything up, and then said their goodbyes to Ukai and Takeda as they all went home. Takeda sighed as he grabbed his things, looking behind him at the clean gym. He didn’t know why, but part of him found it so cool that the practice matches, and even just practice, could be so intense. The intensity only lingered for a moment; once everything was away, the gym seemed almost serene.

             Ukai opened the gym door, and Takeda looked to the sky. It was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped. Practice was so loud and engaging that nobody noticed.

             “Oh, the rain stopped,” Takeda commented. Ukai hummed in reply as they both stepped outside. The sound of the door shutting seemed to echo in the calm, post-rainy atmosphere.

             By habit, Takeda tugged down the sleeves of the jacket which he had rolled up prior to practice. When the sleeves fell past his hands, he remembered that the jacket he was wearing wasn’t his.

             “Oh, your jacket,” Takeda blurted, flushing and quickly tugging off the jacket, handing it back to Ukai in one swift motion. 

             “Oh, thank you,” Ukai replied, slightly startled. He gently folded it and tucked it back into his gym bag. Takeda’s jacket, which he had laid on a chair during practice, had dried some, but was still damp.

             “I should remember my umbrella next time,” Takeda commented quietly. Ukai laughed fondly and shook his head. Takeda felt warmth blossom in his chest and flutter onto his cheeks.

             “See you tomorrow, Sensei,” Ukai stated, waving to Takeda as they parted ways.

             “Yeah, see you,” Takeda replied with a smile. He felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest when Ukai looked back once more before he was out of sight.

             Part of Takeda hoped that the next time he forgot his umbrella, it would pour again. Part of him hoped to wear Ukai’s jacket again. It was warm and smelled like cigarettes and cologne, but in a good way. It was comforting to him. It felt like, in a way, Ukai was hugging him. The way Ukai so swiftly gave Takeda his jacket to protect him from the rain, without hesitation, made Takeda realize once more how hopelessly in love with this man he was.

             Maybe... Takeda didn’t need to bring an umbrella anymore. Even if he won’t get to wear Ukai’s jacket again, he’ll always share his umbrella. Ukai would scold Takeda for forgetting an umbrella again and not getting a warmer jacket, but he’ll do so because he cares.

             And because Ukai cares about Takeda, he’ll always share his umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've written haikyuu.... god i miss it... this was fun to write!!! i've never written these dorks before...  
> i should write haikyuu more often.,,,,  
> i hope you guys liked this!!! i stayed up late to write it... im back in school now so 11 pm is considered late now dgajdajd  
> i hope you guys liked it though!!!


End file.
